Amnestic Mistress
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Everyone has dreams they want and need to fulfil. Enter: A raven haired teen with no renaissance of her past, known by the name "Ashley". She travels the world with a bang in dreams of uncovering her past with her faithful partners, a common electric mouse and a strange normal fox.


**Title:** Amnestic Mistress

**Summary: **Everyone has dreams they want and need to fulfil. Enter: A raven haired teen with no renaissance of her past, known by the name "Ashley". She travels the world with a bang in dreams of uncovering her past with her faithful partners, a common electric mouse and a strange normal fox.

**A/N:** This is just a test and won't update fast. And yes, this is a Fem!Ash story with twist and twists around the corner! She's going to be slightly smarter and stronger than Anime!Ash. Also, there will be characters from the game and manga… I don't own the anime, manga, and game! I'm not using any OC unless necessary! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A long black-haired girl watched her opponents with calculating eyes. Her opponent was a young light green-haired boy who seemed to be the same age as her. The boy was a coordinator yet it didn't mean the boy wasn't strong.

On contrary, he was the best opponent the girl had battled yet –and she fought at least fifty trainers now.

Her partner was an electric mouse Pokemon, a Pikachu while her opponent's was a mystic Pokemon known as Flygon, dual ground/dragon Pokemon who resembling a large green insect-like Pokemon.

Flygon was agile and its attacks were also powerful plus it was also a ground and dragon type, making it difficult for her electric partner to win.

"Give it up! Your Pikachu's not going to last more!" the boy shouted confidently, ordering his Flygon to keep on attacking the Pikachu with Dragonbreath.

And what he had said was true yet the girl was not the type to give up.

She then smirked as a plan came into her mind.

"Bolt, jump and spin with Thunderbolt!" she ordered her Pikachu who nodded and jumped as high as he could.

He then span around while using Thunderbolt, not only inflecting damage to his opponent but also creating a shield for himself.

Her opponent stared in astonishment as his Flygon was hit and hit by the Thunderbolt but then quickly ordered it to dodge.

Though, it did no good since the Thunderbolt was unpredictable with its direction and didn't seem to be in the mode to stop.

"Flygon, fly higher quick!" he commanded again, seeing the fast weakening of his Pokemon by such attacks. He then stared at the raven-haired girl with a bemused smirk which the said girl returned with a peace sign.

"You forgot," she started slyly, not leaving the eye contact from her opponent. "I'm not just an average trainer but also a coordinator!"

"Bolt, jump and spin higher to catch Flygon!" she commanded as her Pokemon quickly did as told. When her Pikachu was above the Flygon, she proceeded with her finishing attack. "Now use iron tail and send Flygon to the ground!"

The two Pokemon landed with a bang and then the girl's Pikachu jumped out from the Flygon, who was without a doubt unconscious, and flew to her trainer's opened arms.

"Good job, Bolt!" she hugged her fuzzy Pokemon in delight and pulled out her tongue childishly at her male opponent. "Told you! Girls aren't weak, Drew!"

"Yeah, yeah, Ashley," the boy simply said as he recalled his Pokemon. "But you really surprise me with your strategy… What's it called?"

The raven female grinned and winked at him.

"Thunder Counter Shield!"

* * *

"So Ashley, what are you going to do now?" the light green-haired boy, Drew, asked curiously at his temporary companion. "You said you don't collect badges and ribbons and just have fun with the contest or gym battles."

"That's true. I don't have anything to do now," the raven girl, Ashley, mumbled sadly as she caressed her Pikachu's body, causing said Pokemon to purr in bliss. "I guess I could train Lily and find some clues to my past?"

"Past…what do you mean by that?" Drew asked confused at her and then added, "And who's Lily?"

"Oops!" Ashley laughed wholeheartedly and stood up from her sit. "I forgot to tell you."

"Come on out, Lily!"

She pulled out an almost completely black Pokeball with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold and threw it on the air.

It revealed a little grey furry fox-like with a bushy tail that had a cream-colored tip, a large furry collar that was also cream-colored fox, brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads, the evolution Pokemon, Eevee.

"Drew, meet Lily!" Ashley introduced the Pokemon who leaped to the girl's arms as well like her Pikachu.

"You have an Eevee, huh?" the boy said, slightly taking a full look at the Pokemon with another thought in mind. "Mm… Just like May, just with different colors… Shiny Eevee, huh?"

"May?" the girl questioned curious at the female name then smirked when she came to a realization. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Caught off guard, the boy furiously blushed at that and denied too quickly, "NO! She's my rival!"

"Mm… Rival, yeah right," she said teasingly with sarcasm. "I bet you that rivalry will turn to young love~!"

"Anyway, what do you mean by your past?" the male coordinator changed the subject with a slight blush, not wanting to get teased by his new found friend –if you'd call it that.

The raven-head blinked for a minute before opening her mouth.

"Well, for some odd reasons, I just woke up in the middle of a forest full of Pokemon and that I can't remember anything except for my name and my Pokemon," she told him seriously confused as he was. "And that was one year ago."

"That's weird… Shouldn't you at least remember something else?"

"I guess… But I can't really remember anything and I've been travelling Hoenn since."

Drew looked thoughtful for a minute before a mischievous smile reached his face.

"How about you travel with me then?" he asked –or more like invited with an extended hand.

Ashley stared at him and deadpanned, "You just want to fight me, right?"

"Of course, my lady."

'_Smooth. Real smooth,'_ the girl thought inwardly while looking at the pros and cons. _'Well, what's wrong with it? I might even get to see this May girl and tease the hell out of Drew. Guess it's decided.'_

She smirked and took the hand, causing the boy to shiver for odd reasons he couldn't tell.

"I accept, Drew!"

Drew will soon regret inviting the girl in the first place for the sake of his training as the girl likes to tease him about his relationship with his rival, May.

* * *

Four travellers walked to their next destination, the Grand Festival held in Slateport City.

There were three males and only one girl in the group. She had light brown hair and blue eyes and seemed to be beaming with energy.

Her other companions weren't looking so good. A darker brown haired boy with brown eyes, wearing a red cup was looking as if he hadn't eaten in days –or months even!

A black cat-like Pokemon with sleek black body, a pair of crimson cat-like eyes, long pointed ears, and a bushy tail, having yellow bands on its tail and ears, and yellow rings on his forehead and legs walked tiredly with his trainer, seemingly hating the sun.

A taller lighter brown haired boy with seemingly closed eyes looked as though he had run a marathon which might be true.

And the last was a small boy with glasses, seemingly at the age of seven, was taking deep breaths as though his life depended on it.

"Hey, guys! Hurry up! I have to register to the Grand Festival!" the only girl shouted, already a couple miles away from the boys who in turned sighed exhaustedly.

"Was I always like that when it's about Gym Battles?" the first boy with a Pokemon outside asked the other two who simply nodded at the question.

"Hey, May!" the same boy asked the girl as he and the other two finally caught up to the girl. "How about we go to the Pokemon Center first?"

The female brunette, May, seemed to be thinking for a minute before nodded, "I guess, we should, Fire."

The boy with the black Pokemon, Fire, and the two boys sighed in relief.

"Brock, why do you think Fire can easily change my sister's mind?" the seven-year-old boy, quietly, asked the tallest and most probably oldest boy.

"Max, I think it's caused they're the same," the tall male whispered back.

They went to the Pokemon Center and were not surprised to see it pack with coordinators –though, there was a sight in which shocked them.

There sitting in one table was a light green-haired boy smiling slightly at his companion who was a raven-haired girl with a yellow mouse and grey fox-like Pokemon.

"Drew?" May whispered in a hint of disappointment and heartbreak at the thought of the boy to have a girlfriend but then she, quickly, shook her head and walked to the table, the three boys in suit as they somehow felt the change in her mood.

"Hey, Drew!" she greeted; faking being cheerful but she noted how the raven female stared at her in confusion. "Who's your friend?"

The green boy was about to answer but the other girl interrupted him.

"Ah! You're May, right?" she asked excitedly, shaking her hand with the brunette. "I heard so much about you from Drew!"

May seem to blush at what she said, mostly the "I heard so much about you from Drew" part –making her smirk mischievously but nonetheless nodded.

"Hello to you, too," the brunette greeted back and introduced her friends.

"This –" she pointed at Max who waved friendly. " –is my younger brother, Max."

"And this is –" she pointed at Brock who was staring at the nurse with hearts. " –is Brock, a Pokemon Breeder."

Ashley's eyes stared in confusion and titled her head as if she was thinking but paid no heed to interrupt.

"And finally, this –" she pointed at Fire who seemed to be looking intently at the new girl. " –is Fire, a Pokemon Trainer from Kanto."

The raven-haired girl smiled, ignoring the painful headaches she received from the two other boys.

"Nice to meet you all! Ashley, a Pokemon Coordinator and Trainer with no knowledge of my past, at your service!" she introduced herself with a big smile, not caring that the four new people were gaping at her as if she had grown another head nor that his so-called travelling companion was sighing at her antics.

* * *

In a town named Pallet Town, a brownish black-haired boy with auburn eyes, wearing a red cup and red clothes sat in the middle of the meal as he tried to digest what another boy told him.

"Red, can you please repeat what you just said?" he asked politely at the other boy who looked a lot like him, exception being the taller of height, a dark black hair and the red eyes.

The red-eyes boy, Red, stared for a minute before sighing and telling what he had learned again.

"There is a fifteen-year-old girl in Hoenn with the same name as our baby sister, "Ashley", Satoshi."

Minutes passed the smaller teen, Satoshi, remained quiet and the taller boy pulled out some stuff that he put on his ears.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THAT?! WHAT IF SHE WAS HARRASS AND NO ONE HELP HER?! WHAT IF SHE WAS IINJURED?! AND GOD FORBID, WHAT IF SHE GOT A BOYFRIEND?!"

And so an earthquake occurred in the peaceful Pallet Town as a certain raven-haired female in Hoenn Region kept on sneezing.

* * *

TBC


End file.
